A device and a method for packaging products in bags are known from the applicant's DE 10 2008 015 691 B3, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference its entirety. It is disclosed therein, that a cover is raised following a sealing process and a cutting process, in order to initially partially open a gap to an extractor, wherein severed bag necks are by means of a compressed air device provided in a chamber conveyor belt machine blown through the gap into the extractor. To improve removal of the severed bag necks in the extractor, a suction device is additionally provided. By raising the cover, a frame member of the chamber conveyor belt machine can by means of a carrier be raised to completely open the gap to the extractor. It is thereby possible to also remove larger bag necks through the enlarged gap.
It is problematic, however, that the severed bag necks are difficult to remove from the abutment by means of the compressed-air device and additionally by means of the suction device provided in the chamber conveyor belt machine. Above all, it has been found in practice that bag necks partially cling on or stick to the abutment, thereby causing an undesirable accumulation of severed bag necks on the abutment in the chamber conveyor belt machine. At worst, it can happen that the gap to the extractor is clogged, thereby creating the risk that the chamber conveyor belt machine can no longer be hermetically sealed for evacuation or gassing.
Moreover, it is with difficulty realized to provide such a compressed air device in the chamber conveyor belt such that it can specifically blow the excess bag necks from the abutment through the gap into the extractor.